A Game In The Moonlight
by LuxSai17
Summary: Luxord has been blind Saïx's love ever since he first joined the organization. Now on a mission to see what a certain new world that is causing their never ending return is like can Saïx show his love or will he turn and hide in the moonlight?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So im gonna take a break from the "Scars, Scars, Scars" plot because I can't seem to come up with decent ideas that lead the story to an end. So, here is a little Kingdom Hearts LuxSai story so I can stay true to my account name because these two are my favorite characters. The Lunar Diviner and the Gambler of Fate~

Summary: Luxord has been blind Saïx's love ever since he first joined the organization. Now on a mission to see what a certain new world that is causing their never ending return is like can Saïx show his love or will he turn and hide in the moonlight?

Plot: So the story is the battle of the nobodies is like final fantasy dissidia. A never ending cycle for those of you who have played it and for those who haven't sorry you just got spoiled of one of the big things. But anyway the cycle of darkness and light continues until Kingdom Hearts gets entirely wiped out, the organizations goal. Since it is a never ending cycle the thirteen nobodies are constantly brought back after defeat. And then the summary you read when you clicked on this story is the rest of the plot but you won't get anymore details than that!

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, sexual innuendo, CREATED A WORLD THAT WAS NOT OIGINALLY IN THE GAME! Not sure what kind of face I should put for that…how 'bout this? :| my un-amused face.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II or any of the characters, if I did the whole game would be vise versa of what it is now.

The day started like any other. Saïx would wake up to the annoyance of Axel and Vexen biting each other's heads off over what mission each would take and who would bring down Sora; the keyblade bearer, the warrior of light. Normally, Saïx would take offense and slam their heads in to a wall and decide who would do what since his Superior is always doing god knows-what in his room. But, instead he simply waked passed them and to the mission board to see what job he would be doing and how he should approach it.

Instead to his amazement this was not the mission he was expecting. He was paired with Luxord a devilishly handsome Britt who could weave lies and deceive anyone into a game of chance where he would come out the victor. His blond hair and dazzling blue eyes left women and some men in awe as he walked by strong and tall. But none more admired him more than Saïx for his stoic-ness and quick thinking when in a dire situation. Twice has he only been defeated and by that keyblade nuisance and twice has be been revived by the Kingdom.

"Just a little more and he could best that brat," Saïx mumbled to himself taking down the paper and reading what the mission was. He was to go with Luxord to see what the cause of the constant revival of the organization was. "A simple reconnaissance mission then, one of the lower ranks could have dealt with this," he said as he turned to look for Luxord who came from thin air and stood in front of Saïx in the form of a Greek god. Tall, dark, gorgeous…definitely not handsome, he had long passed that marker.

"Hello, Luxord here is _our_ mission best you read it and gather your things. We leave soon." Saïx said confidently trying to hide his blush that was painting his "X" shaped scar on his pale skin.

"_Our _mission? So then we are to work together?" the blond Britt asked slyly cocking a brow and turning over paper examining it.

"That does tend to mean the definition of the word _our_ Luxord, don't make me repeat it." Saïx exhaled trying to relieve himself of the nervousness. He hag begun to sweat in the palm of his gloves, he needed to make his escape now, "Now I need to acquire a few things before we leave I suggest you do the same and go obtain some cards if they be needed." He finished making his get away quickly stepping.

"Wait. Allow me to accompany you as a guard maybe? I have no need of such things since it is only a reconnaissance mission, yes?" Luxord asked putting the mission back on the board and turning to look for a response.

"F-fine. Do as you wish, just don't annoy me." Saïx half threatened as he stuttered out his response. "_This might be a long mission..."_ Saïx thought as he sighed picking up his pace and exiting the main hall with Luxord on his heels of his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: …..a large apology is in order as to the fact that I have not updated in months….and I know that my GrimmIchi story, "Scars, Scars, Scars" is still waiting on the official chapter four but I have finally admitted to myself that I need to actually start writing in a notebook then typing it up. In production I have an Adventure Time MarshallXFinn story coming out, just a oneshot smut. My first one of these so don't be too harsh when it comes out please. Anyway my apologies for this inconvenience and here is chapter two of "A Game in the Moonlight."

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all or any of its characters…no matter how many times I wish on the time of 11:11.

Chapter Two: Traveling With an Un-amused Saïx

Saïx was definitely un-amused. He didn't think traveling on a mission with his secret crush would be so…intensely tiring. He only wished that it would end soon. Currently, he and Luxord were traveling along a path of darkness that connected to The World That Never Was, Luxord was breathing down Saïx's neck with boring questions and silly games he claimed to have picked up from the Realm Of Light.

"So…I spy with my little eye, something blue. Any guesses?" Luxord asked still continuing with a childish behavior noticing it got on Saïx's nerves.

"Why are you pestering me with these children's games Number X? And since it's blue I'm going to assume it is my hair." Saïx answered and questioned with a twitch of his eyebrow. Truly he wasn't as annoyed as he was leading Luxord to beleive. He did have to keep up his stoic appeal after all.

"One: yes it was your hair, two: I'm simply trying to pass the time." Luxord responded just as cheery as he was when they had left Castle Oblivion.

Saïx let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued to walk the dark path with a blond Brit behind him, "Here. We made it." Saïx said stopping dead in his tracks as his comrade continued bumping into him rather hard and causing the two of them to fall and tumble over each other through the gateway to the new world.

A/N: So how was it? Really short I know. Any good for not having hit the grind stone in a while? Read and Review please and im sorry about the delay this chapter and the final chapter are coming out today and the Adventure Time story should be coming out by the end of December and early January. The GrimmIchi story won't come out until later on of next year I presume…I kinda lost my muse for that one.


End file.
